thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Walk With the Dead (WTS)
Synopsis The group has to walk escape the city with walkers in the way. Plot Vince is trudging along the road with the others. Monica doesn't bother talking to him and looks to her dad. She sees his hand has blood on it and asks what happened. He says Barbie was killed and he never washed the blood off. Monica asks if he feels okay after he coughs and he nods. She shrugs it off before looking forward. Travis looks down, knowing he has to tell them soon. The group stops for a quick break. Samara looks at them all and says she needs to go. Jake asks why and she says there's people she needs to find. "I have to see if anyone else I know is still alive. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't try." Travis says they understand and gives her a pistol and a bottle of water. She thanks them and says she hopes to see them all again. That night, the Evans' are sitting together when Travis says he has to talk to them about something. He admits that when trying to help Barbie, a walker bit his arm. Monica sees he is getting paler and he collapses, coughing as his kids try to help, yelling for Sarah and Peter. Samara is at the elementry school in a playground with her friends, Brett, Kaycee and Dustin. The other three are smoking and laughing about what they've seen from the walkers, Samara saying watching people getting eaten isn't funny. Brett tells them they should try to find some food in the school. They all go in, Samara holding her crowbar. Peter asks why Travis never said anything, him replying with, "I didn't want to worry anyone." Sarah shakes her head and says it's too late for that now. In the school, Brett and Samara enter a classroom, three dead kids in it. Brett takes a pair of scissors when one of the kids jumps up and nips his arm. Brett stabs it and shoves the kid back. Samara is pushed by Brett and he closes the door, leaving her alone. She jumps on top of the teacher's desk and swings her crowbar, killing one kid. She kicks the last one back and stabs the weapon in it's eye. Samara leaves the school and finds them in the playground, smoking again. She punches Brett in the nose and asks what the hell he was thinking. She then sees the blood on his shirt and rips the sleeve, seeing the bite. "He's infected." She states before walking away. Brett follows, begging for her help with the others. Kaycee says they don't know what to do. Samara turns around and swiftly pulls out the pistol Travis gave her. She shoots Brett between the eyes, making Dustin and Kaycee stare in shock. She tells them to run and they do, running for the road. Samara sighs and begins walking the opposite way. Monica and Greg are saying goodbye to their dad. Travis dies and Monica sobs. She is about to stab him but can't do it. Greg takes the knife and stabs his dad, looking to Peter. "Dig a hole. We leave right after." Deaths *Brett *Travis Evans Co-Starring *Carlson Young as Katie *Connor Weil as Zack *William Brent as Ashton Kaul *Ella Anderson as Lilly Anderson *Caleb McLaughlin as Jacob *Cameron Boyce as Brett *Samantha Marie Ware as Kaycee *Sam Earl as Dustin Trivia *Travis Evans is the first main character to be killed off. Category:Willing to Survive Category:Episodes